minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
RAiDEn - remake by EnderChas
This is a remake of RAiDEn: The Forgotten Player. All credits of the original story go to EnderMaster45, but credits on this remake go to me, EnderChas. Enjoy! I was playing Minecraft with two of my friends. One was called Deadlord24, the other called Princess_Duffy. We were chatting normally. But then HE joined. Are you done with that pirate ship? Almost rAiDEn has joined What in the- WTF??! This 'rAiDEn' guy didn't seem harmful at first, in fact, he seemed the opposite. He chatted with us, but we ignored him. When it was dinner, I got off my laptop, and so did my friends. A day later, I went to play Minecraft. Things had changed and were a bit strange now. At the title screen, the music sounded... disorted... and the background... was red. I thought it was a glitch, so I continued. When I logged back onto my server, there HE was. rAiDEn was still there. He had never left. I went on Skype, and invited my friends to join my server with me. When they joined eventually, rAiDEn spoke: You... left... Don't take it hard, mann. You don't understand... The pain I went through.. Are you ok? No, I'M NOT!! The screen began to glitch, and it scared the crap out of us. It took me back to the title screen, but instead of the title saying 'Minecraft' it said 'rAiDEn's Game'. I joined into a world. I was just like you, a normal Minecraft player. All I wanted to do was chat with people. They ignored me. I then killed myself because of those ignorant bitches. My soul was transferred to Minecraft and I destroyed all those who gave me despair. In my game, I get to chase you. If I catch you, you die. In real life. Not in Minecraft. MWAHAHAHA! Me and my friends ran as fast as possible. We had a diamond sword, but we didn't dare fight rAiDEn. We didn't even look behind. Deadlord24 suddenly began to slow down. Whatszzz goi- on my screeeeee- is glitching- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Deadlord24 was killed by rAiDEn. DAN? DAN!!! My zzzzcrreeeen- its gltiching! OMFG! Someone is standing in my roo- Princess_Duffy was killed by rAiDEn. I ran for my life. I then felt the courage... to fight rAiDEn I ran back to him, and I must admit, I was so frightened. My pits were sweating and I was having panic attacks by the second. The screen glitched even more, and I managed to take a swing at rAiDEn. rAiDEn laughed. I could actually hear his laughter. You have immense courage. Interesting. I shall spare you. You are lucky. You are one of the few victims who are spared. Your friends souls... are mine. MAHAHAHA! The screen glitched even more, and then my laptop crashed with a blue screen of death. I turned it on again, and the first thing I did: Delete Minecraft. I couldn't play a game that took my friends' lives. I never played that game... ever again. Remake written by EnderChas Category:Creepypasta Category:EnderChas Category:Remakes Category:RAiDEn Category:RAiDEn remakes Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas